Sheer Love (Percabeth Oneshot)
by metaphoricalmermaid
Summary: It's Percy and Annabeth's wedding day, where Percy is pretty much blown out of the water by how beautiful Annabeth is, and Aphrodite essentially creates a new river from all of her tears. Hopefully, Percy manages not to trip over his words. Or his own feet.


**A/N: So no one-shot will ever compare to the way Rick characterizes Percy and Annabeth, but I tried to give him justice. I honestly don't care how many view this gets, as long as the few people who read it are inspired to write or read more vigorously. With that said, feel free to review or favorite this story; even writers need love.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor do I claim to be, the awesomeness which is Richard Russell Riordan. All characters belong to his genius mind. Sadly.**

* * *

Inhaling sharply, the image of her appeared at the opposite end of the aisle. I closed my eyes. _This can't be happening, _I thought. _I am nowhere near lucky enough to marry the love of my life._ When I opened my eyes, she was there. She was standing in front of me in a formfitting white gown decorated with pearls and sparkly stuff, mere inches away, and a playful smile tugged on her glossy, perfect lips as I lifted the veil from her face. Aphrodite stood behind us and gave a small wink as she gently cleared her throat. "My darling brothers and sisters, we are happily gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest treasures, to give appreciation to the obvious worth and beauty of committed marital love, and to, of course, add our very best wishes to the carefully selected words which shall forever unite Perseus and Annabeth in marriage." The goddess of love gave a small cry as she tearfully resumed. "Who here gives this brilliant woman to be married to this wonderful man?"

Athena silently rose from her silver chair, tears in her eyes as she was about to hand over her daughter to me. I would cry, too, if I were she. "My precious, precious daughter, I speak for both your father and myself," Athena started, "and I leave you with my blessing. I alone admit that, in the past I have not been entirely approving of your relationship, but you have proven not only to me, but to the world, that true love cannot be destroyed with a single bullet, nor with a thousand, but it will forever reside in the hearts of the two whose lives have been forever intertwined. Take care of him, Annabeth, for he needs you as much as you need him."

The tears pooled in her eyes as she mouthed an "I love you" to her godly mother and turned to again face me. Aphrodite blew her nose in a silk handkerchief and turned the ceremony over to an equally stuffy Eros. "As my mother had prepared to say, there really is no need for the next portion of the ceremony, seeing as the two of you have already proved countless times over how ready you are for the endless entity of marriage. Without further ado, though, I will commence with the following."

Eros took a deep breath and smiled at the both of us, "Perseus and Annabeth, I know that you both would remember to treat yourself and each other with dignity and respect; to remind yourself often of the circumstances bringing you here today. Forever give the highest priority to tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your marriage is built upon. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage- as these will happen- focus on what seems right between you, and work through your struggles with each other. This way, when troublesome clouds hide the sunlight and you lose sight of it, you will recall that the sun is still there. If each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your splendorous life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

A red-nosed Aphrodite made her way back to the front, apologizing about her tears (love makes her emotional) and asking everyone to forget about her appearance. "Perseus Jackson," my stomach clenched, "will you have this woman to be your wedded wife?" I don't know how I managed to respond, but I did. "Will you love and comfort her, honor and respect her, and forsake all others as long as you both shall live?"

"Most definitely, Aphrodite." I smiled at the glare my fiancé was giving me.

"Annabeth Chase, will you have this man to be your wedded husband?"

She sighed and gave me a once-over. "I guess." The crowd tittered as my cheeks reddened.

"Will you love and comfort him, honor and respect him, and forsake all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Aphrodite gave a small squeal before regaining her composure. "Since it is and always has been your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your love before the world." She looked straight at me, "Perseus Jackson, your vows, please." I blinked. My brain seemed to have gone blank, and Annabeth smiled reassuringly and squeezed my hand. I still didn't remember my vows, but I ad-libbed based on what I felt right at that moment with her standing close to me.

I met her eyes with a newfound confidence that grew with every word that popped into mind as I began. "The first time I saw you, you didn't have a stitch of makeup on your face, and you didn't need it. Your wide eyes were like a lake during the fog of daybreak, and I could see your thoughts as the waves that gently disturbed the grey surface. Dark, delicate lashes that contrasted with your rosy lips and hair that could only have been made of sunlight surrounded the water. The sunlight fell from a messy ponytail in perfect curls that I resisted to touch as you helped me sit up. Then, you smiled, and it was like, wow, a gazillion volts of electricity ran through my entire body. Somehow, I found the strength in me to smile back at this girl.

That was how our friendship started, and, with one strike, you broke your way into my heart that day. It took five years, though, for us to admit that we liked, no, loved each other after the constant sideway glances from our friends, your nearly dying because of me, and my refusal of becoming an Olympian. Annabeth, I will have you as my wife, to have and to hold from this day and all forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forever into eternity." Her cheeks were stained with tears, and she was blushing uncontrollably as I slid the ring carefully onto her slender finger. "Wise Girl, with this ring, I forsake all who are not you and will never compare to you."

Aphrodite had to dry her eyes before she could continue. "Annabeth Chase, your vows, honey."

Annabeth laughed, and it sounded like nectar in my ears. "Seaweed Brain," she cooed, "my Seaweed Brain. No one else would have or could have found me when I held the weight of the world on my shoulders. You did, though, and you helped me bear the weight. You didn't let go, Percy, even though you could have and should have." She choked down a sob, "When I needed you most, you were there with that soft and endearing look in your eyes telling me it was more than okay to fall apart. I nearly died when you had gone missing, Perce, but now I'm safe. I'm safe next to you, and I'm ready to take on the world with you at my side. Percy, I will have you as my husband, to have and to hold from this day and all forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as the ocean's waves carry your scent to wherever I am and engulf me in protection."

Annabeth locked her eyes on mine, shakily sliding the ring on my finger, and exhaled. "Seaweed Brain, with this ring, I refuse the love of any other mortal or immortal who dares to stand where you stand- eternally next to me."

With glassy, bloodshot eyes, Aphrodite sniffled without shame. "Perseus and Annabeth, in so much as the two of you were destined to live in matrimony, have promised your undying commitment and love to each other with these vows, and the joining of your hands and exchanging of rings, by the authority vested in me by the foam from which I arose, I now pronounce you," the world stopped and landed on my, _my wife, _"husband and wife." The crowd exploded into applause at her final breath. "Συγχαρητήρια! Μπορείς να φιλήσεις τη νύφη σας."

And so I kissed the woman I had loved since I was twelve as I had never kissed her before, and she flung her arms around my neck and whispered against my lips, "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm used to it," I smiled back, picking her up and carrying her bridal style down the aisle, where, once again, I didn't look back.


End file.
